Electronic devices typically operate based on precise frequencies. The precise frequencies may be used to provide a stable clock signal for integrated circuits, or may be used to stabilize frequencies for radio transmitters and receivers. One way to generate a precise frequency is by using a crystal oscillator. The crystal oscillator is an electronic oscillator circuit that uses the mechanical resonance of a vibrating crystal to create an electrical signal with the precise frequency.
However, crystal oscillators may prove too expensive for certain electronic devices. For example, USB peripheral electronic devices may be more cost-sensitive, with the crystal oscillators adding too much cost to the bill of materials. In this regard, electronic devices may generate the frequency without using a crystal, such as by using an L-C oscillator, R-C oscillator or the like.